Early Evening
by Midnight-Rose-Dew
Summary: *Previously Twilight for Twilight Haters* This is Twilight re wirrten so anyone who hates twilight will enjoy it. Warning-If you love twilight please do not read this.
1. Preface

**Hello people of the Internet. Me and my friend (who not on fanfiction) have decided to work together on a twilight fanfiction for people who hate twilight. My friend hates twilight while I think it ok and can understand why she hates it and can also understand why people love it. So if you love twilight and hate people who say it bad please do not read this. Also I don't want any flames at all or else you all are in big trouble. ****So ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. If I did Edward and Bella would have gone on more then one date.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd never really thought about how I would die- nor did I really want to-but even if I had, this isn't what I would've had in mind. I looked into the dark eyes of the murderer, and he smiled a sick, sadistic smile.

Why had I even put myself in this position? Sure, I loved Edward, but he could've probably fended for himself. God, the things love can make you do.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, a vampire wouldn't be about to kill me. But even though I was freaked out of my mind, I regretted nothing. When you find something or someone you love with all your heart, everything you do is worth doing. Even dying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you go. Don't worry the next chapter will be coming soon as soon as my friend finish it. So once again please no flames and also please review. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sorry for the long wait. My friend could not e-mail me what she did for a while, but it here now. Also you'll notice not too many changes, but there was little to change and there will be changes later. Especially when Edward shows up. By the way the title has changed so sorry if I confused anyone with it. So once again sorry for the long wait and here it is.**

* * *

Today was the day. My mom helped me roll my suitcases along the tile floor of the Pheonix Sky Harbor Inetrnational Airport. It was beautiful outside. I was wearing my favourite tank top, sort of as a way of saying goodbye to Pheonix. After all, it's not like I was going to get to wear it much where I was going, considering that my carry on item was a heavy coat.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, there's small town called Forks. It's really cloudy in Forks, and it rains there a lot - possibly more than anywhere else in the US. My mom and I lived there with my dad until they got divorced when I was a few months old. Until I was 14, I would spend a month of my summer there. That year, I decided that I needed a change, so for the past three summers, I would go to California with my dad for a couple of weeks instead. There was nothing wrong with Forks; it's just that it's not the greatest tourist destination, especially for a teenage girl.

However, this year, I was doing way more than just spending the summer. I was spending the rest of my life there.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the big, bustling city.

"Bella," my mom said for, like, millionth time before I got on the

plane, "you don't have to do this."

My mom looks like me except with short hair and laugh lines. I panicked as I looked into her eyes. Ever since the divorce, my mom and I had grown really close. She was like my best friend - I felt bad leaving her. I mean, sure, she had Phil now, so it's not like she was going to be alone, but I felt uneasy. Still, I managed to put on a smile and chuckle a little.

"Stop worrying, Mom!" I told her hesitantly. There was a distinct quiver in my voice, but I think I managed to convince her. "This could be fun!"

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she assured me, "and you can come home whenever you want - I'm perfectly fine with it." But I could tell that she was unsure about it.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mommy." Yes, I called my mother Mommy. Big. Fucking. Whoop.

She and I hugged for at least a minute, and then I got on the plane. She was gone.

It's about a two and a half flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me: the drive to Forks with my dad, on the other hand, scared me a little.

My dad, Charlie, had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed

really happy that I was coming to live with him permanently. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

But it sure was going to be awkward Dad. We weren't exactly talkative, and I honestly didn't know what there was to talk about. He was pretty suprised, like my mom: it was clear that I didn't have a lot of fun in Forks.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. That's okay, I thought to myself. Just because it's raining out, it doesn't mean anything bad's necessarily going to happen. Right? RIGHT?

Dad was waiting for me in the cruiser. Good, everything else was going as it should have. Dad is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. The main reason I wanted a car, despite my serious lack of money, was that there was no way in Hell I was riding around Forks in a police car. It just wasn't happening.

Dad gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the

plane. "It's good to see you Bells," he said, smiling as he helped me catch my balance. "You haven't changed much. How Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to, see you, too, Dad." I smiled at my father.

I only had a few bags. The clothes I had in Arizona weren't exactly appropriate for Forks' weather. My mom and I had bought some winter gear for me before I left, but there still wasn't much. It all fit easily into the trunk of his cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he told me when we were

strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious, since he said "good car for you"

as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian

reservation on the coast.

"No."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie reminded me.

Ah, that's why I don't remember him. I tend to forget about things like fishing, since I don't really enjoy them at all.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie replied to my silence, "so he

can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"Well, that was nice of him!" I said. "What year is it?" Dad got this kind of uneasy look on his face.

"Well Billy's done a lot of work on the engine-it's only a few years old,

really."

I felt kind of bad for asking, but I was really curious. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties-or late fifties at the

earliest," he admitted kind of sheepishly.

"Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix

it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…."

"Really Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that

anymore."

The thing, I thought to myself. That's not exactly reassuring... "How much does it cost? After all, I didn't exactly have any money I could spend on it.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you as a homecoming gift," Charlie looked at me with a hopeful expression.

Free? Okay, that works!

"Thanks, Dad! But you didn't have to, y'know. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the

road when he said this. Dad didn't really like expressing emotions.

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it."

Well, I wasn't exactly sure how much fun I was going to have in Forks, but maybe having a truck, no matter how old it was, would make things a bit more fun.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

We made a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was

pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the window in silence.

It was beautiful, of course. Everything was green: the trees, their mossy trunks, their branches creating a canopy of green leaves, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air seemed kind of green.

It was green. Too green.

Eventually, we got to Dad's place. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom

house that he'd bought with my mother when they first got married (not that their marriage really lasted very long). There, parked in front of the house, was my new- well, to me- truck. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a rounded cab. I loved it. I wasn't sure if it would run, but I figured I might as well try it out. Plus, it was one of those trucks that never gets damaged-the kind you see at the scene of

an accident, completely unscathed, surrounded by the pieces of the car it totally effin' wrecked.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now maybe my awkward first day at school wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't have to choose between walking or showing up in a cop car (though I gotta say that'd make a great story to tell any future kids of mine)

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

* * *

**There you guys go. The next chapter will hopefully take less time, but then again we both have finals coming up so don't expect it anytime soon, but once summer comes around there will be more updates. Also for those waiting for my other story it coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
